El Último Riddle
by Obsidian Sage
Summary: UA La supervivencia de Harry a la maldición asesina lo lanzó a la fama. La guerra terminó, y el futuro se ve prometedor. Sin embargo, la paz se ve amenazada dentro de poco porque ¿qué más podía ser el hijo de Voldemort sino problemas? BAJO REVISION.


**REVISADO.**

**N/A: **Como talvez ya sepan (o talvez no) estoy revisando esta historia, así que también estoy actualizando las traducciones de acuerdo con la revisión. Cada capítulo que ya haya sido revisado tendrá en la parte superior el **REVISADO **que pueden ver ustedes aqui. Espero que la disfruten :)**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Pró****logo**

* * *

Cuando James Potter escuchó a Albus Dumbledore decir que uno de sus gemelos era el niño destinado a destruir al Señor Oscuro Voldemort, pensó que el Karma por fin le cobraría cuentas por todos los años que había atormentado a Snape; pero a su esposa Lily le dio un raro ataque de histeria.

–¿Profecía? Hace no mucho que nacieron ¿y dices que ya existe una profecía sobre ellos? ¿Que uno va a acabar con un mago oscuro? ¿A qué estas jugando, Albus? No puedes venir aquí y decirme…

–Dumbledore, -interrumpió James, tallándose los ojos, –¿Estás totalmente seguro de que se trata de nuestros niños? ¿No hay otros gemelos a los que aplique la profecía? –James siempre había confiado en Albus, pero en esta ocasión cuestionarlo no estaba de más.

La salita de estar de los Potter se quedó en silencio. Dumbledore le daba vueltas a su taza de té automáticamente, manteniendo la cabeza baja como si intentara evitar las miradas curiosas de los Potter. Lily y James estaban inclinados hacia delante en su sillón (habían olvidado el té por completo) mientras esperaban la respuesta del director. Dumbledore respiró hondo y levantó la vista. –Las únicas otras gemelas que nacieron recientemente son las niñas Patil, James, -explicó con pesadez. –Por obvias razones, la profecía no es aplicable a ellas.

James intercambió una mirada dolorida con Lily y le apretó la mano. Lily agitó la cabeza lentamente.

–No tiene porqué volverse realidad, -dijo en voz baja. –La Adivinación no es una ciencia exacta, podría estar equivocada… -continuó, aunque sonaba como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a si misma de ese hecho. –¿Verdad?

Volteó a ver a Dumbledore buscando confirmación, y el viejo mago le ofreció una sonrisa melancólica. –Así es, Lily. No tiene que volverse realidad, -dijo amablemente. –Pero si Voldemort la escuchase, me temo que no se esperaría a ver si la profecía se cumple o no.

–Así que… -comenzó a decir James, frunciendo el ceño al piso, –si esto se mantiene entre nosotros, podría simplemente… pasarse. Nadie tiene porqué saber, -murmuró. Fijó la mirada en el viejo mago una vez más, evidentemente confundido. –Pero, Dumbledore ¿cómo se supone que sepamos cuál de los dos niños es el elegido? ¿Y qué se supone que haga el otro?

Por fin Dumbledore dejó su taza sobre la mesita, y entrelazó los largos dedos. Lily y James lo miraban expectantes. Dejó escapar un suspiro corto. –La profecía menciona tanto a Harry como a Alan, y la parte que le toca a cada uno de ellos. Sin embargo, no especifica quien hará qué. Creo yo que el tiempo dirá.

Lily no parecía muy contenta con esa respuesta, juzgando por como había apretado la mandíbula. –¿Exactamente qué decía la profecía, Albus? –le preguntó.

La cara de Dumbledore se ensombreció. Sabía que tendría que darles el contenido de la profecía a los Potter, pero eso no quería decir que decirles la verdad sería más fácil. Sabía que el contenido le pesaría a la familia por el resto de sus vidas. Sin embargo, comenzó:

–_Aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… nacido a aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces… nacido al ocaso del séptimo mes. Tendrá un hermano que será su opuesto… un gemelo que liderará un ejército contra él… y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual… pero tendrá poderes que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Aquel con el poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al ocaso del séptimo mes…_

Los Potter no podían hacer mas que observar a su antiguo profesor. Todo era tan… _surreal_. Hace solo unas horas habían dejado a sus bebés completamente ordinarios en la cuna, preguntándose en qué se convertirían al crecer, y ahora… ahora todo iba a cambiar. Ahora todo parecía estar escrito.

Lily cerró los ojos. –¿'_Un gemelo que liderará un ejército contra él'_? ¿Un opuesto, Albus? -repitió, comprendiendo lo que decían las palabras pero sin querer aceptarlo. –¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? ¿Uno será bueno y derrotará a Voldemort, pero el otro será malo y…? –no pudo completar la frase, pero el resto de su pregunta sonaba obvio.

James puso mala cara. –No digas eso, Lily, -la regañó. –Ni Harry, ni Alan se unirán a ese payaso. Seremos buenos padres, y los amaremos por igual, y les enseñaremos los mismos valores, y el único ejército que lleven a la guerra será de malvaviscos, ¿está claro?

Lily logró una risita, y se acercó más a su esposo. James le dirigió una mirada ligeramente asesina a Dumbledore, como retándolo a decir lo contrario.

Dumbledore le ofreció una sonrisa a la pareja. –Nada está escrito todavía, -les aseguró. –Las profecías son versos muy curiosos. Debo preguntarme si no somos nosotros quienes las volvemos realidad, -decía para sí.

Los Potter se abrazaban en silencio, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Dumbledore? –preguntó James después de unos minutos de silencio. Lily volteó a ver al directos y esperó.

Dumbledore separó los dedos y luego los volvió a juntar. –Por ahora, sólo nosotros conocemos el contenido de la profecía. Si por cualquier razón Lord Voldemort la escucha, estoy casi seguro de que intentaría deshacerse de sus hijos. Para proteger a su familia, pondría su casa bajo el encantamiento Fidelius, -respondió, habiendo ya considerado la posibilidad. –¿Puedo sugerirles que empiecen a pensar en un Guardián Secreto? ¿El Sr. Black, talvez?

James y Lily intercambiaron otra mirada de preocupación.

–Vaya, seguro que podemos confiar en Sirius, -dijo James. –Aunque tendríamos que contarle sobre la profecía…. ¿Pero qué pasará después? ¿Cuándo los niños sean mayores? Que si… no se… -decía James, observando los objetos dentro de la habitación y buscando inspiración, –¿qué si uno de los niños es elegido para Slytherin?

–Ay, James, -bufó Lily. –La casa para la que sean seleccionados no tiene nada que ver con la veracidad de la profecía. Si Alan fuera seleccionado para Gryffindor, y Harry para Slytherin ¿de verdad crees que esa sería una buena razón para odiarse? ¡Son hermanos, por Merlín!

—¡También lo eran Sirius y Regulus! –protestó James

—¡No me vengas con eso! ¿Qué no estabas diciendo como los vamos a criar para que se amen, y que tengan los mismos valores familiares, y sabrá Merlín que más? –le insistió. —¿Porqué pertenecer a casas rivales les quitaría eso?

James estaba a punto de responderle, pero lo pensó mejor y le sonrió apenado. —Lo siento, amor. Me dejé llevar. Tienes toda la razón; esa profecía no tiene porqué volverse realidad.

Lily respiró aliviada, y a Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos. El director se aclaró la garganta para recuperar la atención de los Potter.

—Debo partir en un momento, pero los mantendré informados de cualquier cambio, -les aseguró, levantándose de su asiento. La pareja se separó y se levantó también. —Mantengan los ojos abiertos, y envíenme una lechuza si encuentran algo sospechoso, lo que sea. No podemos tener demasiado cuidado en estos tiempos, -agregó con pesadez.

James y Lily asintieron con la cabeza, dirigiendo sus miradas al piso una vez más. Dumbledore los observó con tristeza, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno. —No puedo imaginarme por lo que están pasando, -les dijo con suavidad, causando que lo voltearan a ver, deprimidos. —Pero recuerden, que siempre habrá en Hogwarts alguien que ayude a los corazones puros.

* * *

Diez años después, Jack Riddle se despertó sobresaltado.


End file.
